Sakura Biyori
by Lolita-C
Summary: They met each other at 16 and fell in love under the blooming Sakura trees. Can fate possibly bring them back together like it should have been? Reviews much appreciated, please
1. Prologue

**Sakura Biyori**

Hoshimura Mai

I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love  
under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly

The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and  
our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged

You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink

I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile  
that soft spot to the right that only I knew about

A promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'  
we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled

You, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind  
are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day

The footsteps left in the days I chased after  
are treasures more important than anything else

You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up

You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the heavy pattering of her black leather boots coincided with the old wooden floor constantly; sounds of her footsteps echoing continuously along the hallway. Her long, honey-brown hair followed loosely behind her, like ribbons dancing in the wind. She continued on, and abruptly halt to a stop when she saw a door decorated with cute pictures of Yuuki as a little child and hearts all around them with the title, 'my cute little daughter' taped onto a few of the pictures.

Sighing at the headmaster's immaturity, she slammed the door open harshly, and stepped in with a loud thump. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked angrily.

A man with ash-mauve hair and rectangular glasses flinched, taken by the sudden bursting of the door. He spilled some of his earl grey tea on his paper and screamed.

"No!" he cried, twirling around in endless circles with his hands covering his ears. "My papers!" He immediately ran towards his private bathroom and took out a roll of paper towels, cleaning and drying the spill.

As the man proceeded to clean his mess, she quickly walked towards his desk, kicking everything between her and the office table out of the way.

As soon as the man sat down in his office chair, he felt evil vibes emitting from someone scary in front of him. He looked up slowly, in fright, and put on an innocent face. The girl slammed a piece of paper on his desk and yelled at him.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Oh my, my," he replied calmly, taking a small sip of tea. "Can't you act more like my cute, sweet, lovely daughter who gives me tickets for shoulder massages every Valentine's Day?"

"No."

"Aw…" the headmaster replied, crestfallen. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She pointed with a fierce finger at the wrecked piece of paper.

The man looked down and took the paper, reading it carefully.

"A piece of paper?" the headmaster joked lamely, sensing a cold glare coming from the girl. "Well, it's just as it says. A notification of your entrance to Cross Academy, the most wonderful school in the world!" He declared the last part with great pride, sarcastic tears streaming down his face.

"I'm fine with that part but –"

"Oh my, my," the man interrupted, waving his hand at her. "You don't have to flatter me so much. I already know my school is the top, all thanks to my wonderful job as the king of this school." His voice trailed off as a stronger glare attacked him with such great power he shrank and hid under his desk, mumbling, 'Save me Yuuki, Yuuki help me,' over and over again.

"Shut up. What's with this second part?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Um…to be Zero's fiancé and help carry on the bloodline of both your hunter families?"

"What?" A strong voice questioned him, annoyed.

The door to the headmaster's office was slammed brutally yet once again, and the headmaster immediately stood up, watching sadly at the door.

"Why does everyone have to slam my poor door?" He cried, sarcastic tears flowing down his face again. "I hate you Zero! You're such a bad child! Where did I raise you wrong?"

Zero ignored him with a glare, walking towards the office table slowly. "Why do I need her to look after me anyway?" He asked, jerking his head towards the girl.

"Well, you see…" the headmaster began.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for it," she retorted angrily, shoving the paper in Zero's face. Before she could hit him with it, the boy grabbed her arm and took the paper from her hands.

After a few moments of reading it, he looked up at the headmaster, clearly pissed off.

"I'm leaving the academy."

"No, no, my son, don't leave!" the headmaster shrieked, dropping his tea on his toe. "Ow!"

The door slammed open once again. "Door-chan…" he murmured sadly.

"Father! Are you alright?" A worrisome, high-pitched voice asked. "Eh…Zero?" Zero turned his face and ignored her.

"Yuuki-chan!" the headmaster cried in relief. "Come help Papa with his injury…" he trailed off, putting on a false crying face.

Without any further instructions, she rushed into the bathroom and took out all the cleaning equipment. She handed some of them over to her 'father' and together, they began to clean up the mess.

"Well," the girl with long hair began again. "I don't even want to be your fiancé either! If I had a choice, I'd rather be with Ichiru-kun! He's so much nicer, and better looking, smarter, and everything that you're not!" She stamped her foot hard on the floor, the atmosphere suddenly becoming silent and serious.

"Ichiru…?" Yuuki whispered quietly.

Taking the piece of paper that had caused this very disruption, she crumpled it up and stomped her way towards the door, throwing the crumpled piece of paper at Zero. He dodged it with ease, and the girl opened the door, slamming it twice as hard.

"Ah!" the headmaster shouted. "My poor door…" small tears formed around his eyes, as he sympathized with his door.

"It's okay, father," Yuuki comforted him, as he sniffed depressingly. "Door-kun will be okay."

* * *

**Hey~**

**Its Rosa Shiki again with another of her crazy Takuma-related VK fantasies~**

**This time, it's co-written by her annoying sister Kurosa with the genius inspirations and details – LOL.**

**Please enjoy these few chapters and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why would I want to be engaged to some idiot like Zero? They're so stupid! I hate them all!" Rosa shouted to herself as she walked down the hallway grumpily towards the main gate of the school. She spotted the gate unattended and walked stealthily towards it, moving within the dark shadows. She hid behind a tall tree and held her breath.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low voice.

"I heard someone screaming and shouting like a little brat in Kaien's office," Yagari said casually, as he leaned against the metal bars of the gate, lighting a small cigarette carefully hidden within his sleeve.

"Isn't it against the rules to smoke in this school?" She retorted, annoying.

"I'm a hunter and a teacher. We don't have to follow any silly rules you children have to follow," he replied, taking a quick puff of smoke. Rosa snorted and proceeded to open the gate.

"You know," he began. "You don't really want to leave this school right now. There are quite a few…dangerous animals out there, if you know what I mean."

"Level E vampires, right?" She asked, bored of his carelessness. Yagari continued to lean against the gate, blocking Rosa from her way out.

"Anyhow," Yagari began. "It's not like you hate Zero, right? You're probably just frustrated because you've never looked at him as anything more than a big brother, am I correct?"

She looked up, mystified by his vast sea of knowledge. She looked down timidly, staring at her feet.

"Well…" Rosa admitted. "Yeah…wouldn't you think it be weird if you had to marry someone you always considered your sister?"

Yagari chuckled. "I was married to a fellow hunter I grew up with, and she was just like a little sister to me."

That, left Rosa speechless.

"Rosa-chan!" A warm voice called out playfully.

Rosa looked over and saw a short girl with medium brown hair, panting, with Zero trailing behind her.

"Ah! Stupid brat!" Yagari suddenly said, cheerfully. "Time to take your little sister back to your dorm!"

"She has her own dorm," Zero replied coldly.

"No she doesn't," Yagari responded, "She came here too late and the Sun Dormitory is full. So she has to share a dorm room with you; or would you like her to go to the Moon Dormitory? I'm sure she could handle it herself there, with all the friendly vampires and whatnot, and I think she would find a pleasant surprise there."

"No," Zero declared protectively. "She will stay with me then."

"What?" Rosa retorted. "I don't want to stay with this fat, ugly, stupid, mean, pushy, cold, ugly, aggressive, lazy, stupid, mean, fat – did I mention stupid? – person!"

Rosa heard a vein pop in someone's head and saw Zero's head turn slowly, an evil aura emitting from him.

"Zero!" The brown haired girl said, elbowing him. "Anyway, my name is Yuuki Cross, the daughter of the headmaster!" She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hey," Rosa replied, shaking her hand. "My name's Rosa Yotsuki, and I'm a friend of Zero the stupid."

Yuuki laughed, pulling Rosa closer.

"Hey," Yuuki whispered in her ear. "I feel sorry for you. In a month or two, you're probably gonna go berserk and rather sleep on the floor outside than in the same room as him."

"Yuuki…" Zero vented. "You know, I don't really mind roasting a tiny pig for dinner…"

"What!" Yuuki shouted. "I'm so not a pig!"

Ignoring Yuuki, Zero turned to Yagari. "I need to talk to you." He looked at Yuuki and Rosa.

"Alone," he added, grabbing Yagari by the arm.

Almost instantly, Yagari withdrew his arm with a crazed look.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed fervently. "Don't touch me, okay? Only beautiful things can be near me."

"Huh?" Another voice, completely unfamiliar to Rosa asked. "Yagari-sensei, have you been reading any D. Gray-Man lately?"

"Tch," Yagari snorted. "Sorry, but for your information, I don't read manga about exorcists battling against the Akuma, Noah family and the Earl of Millennium; I don't know that Allen and Lenalee will end up together although I'm pretty sure they will, and I definitely don't copy the words of someone who's name is General Cross."

Rosa looked over to the voice and saw a tall, slender boy with blonde hair and jade green eyes. He had a pleasant and calm look on his face as he walked towards them.

"Oh," he said, smiling. "We really should get together and have a manga tea party some time. I have such high quality green tea and biscuits."

"Sensei," another voice mentioned with a sleepy and laidback tone. "Should you not be teaching us right now?"

"No," Yagari replied instantly. "It's self-study time, Shiki, Ichijou. Go back to class."

Silently, the two boys turned and quickly disappeared out of sight.

"Well…" Yagari began, shrugging. "Rosa, I assume you are still searching for Hotarubi?"

"You have news on her?"

"Kaien strongly suggests you speak to Kuran, the leader of the Moon Dormitory. I'm going there to teach tonight; I guess I could let you tag along."

"No thanks," Zero interjected harshly. "She's coming with us for guardian duty tonight."

"Well then, that's done. Bye," Yagari lightly brushed off. "Anyway, if Zero does anything strange to you, just come to me and I'll just…you know – the usual."

"Okay then!" Rosa smiled. "I guess I'll just come and complain everyday then! How'd you like you eat Yagari's cooking everyday for the rest of your life?"

Zero turned to the side, covering his mouth, pretending to vomit. Yagari ignored that and walked away.

"Okay," Yuuki began. "Let's go then…?"

"Whatever," Rosa replied. "I don't want to go, so just leave me alone." She stared at Zero, let out a sigh and wandered off.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

  
**

It was nearly midnight when Zero and Yuuki finished their daily guardian duties on campus. Zero tailed Yuuki quietly as she hummed to herself happily to her dorm building. When they were almost close to it, Zero turned around and left to his own dorm without Yuuki noticing. As Zero unlocked the towering doors of the boys' dorm, he saw Rosa talking animatedly to Yamamoto Tadashi, the arrogant head of the boys' dormitory, in the common room. The two looked like they were enjoying themselves, despite the late hour they were talking at.

"I guess I'll see you later than, Yamamoto-kun. It was nice talking to you."

Tadashi nodded pleasantly and stood up. "I will see both of you in the morning, Rosa, Zero."

Rosa twisted her upper body simultaneously and saw Zero leaning tiredly against the staircase railing.

Tadashi trotted over to the stairs cheerfully, patting Zero on his shoulder lightly. "What a nice girlfriend you have," he joked, running up the stairs.

Hearing that statement, Rosa made a face and walked towards Zero.

"What? How'd he get to that conclusion? I didn't say anything weird..."

"What did you tell him?" Zero asked accusingly.

"Er...nothing much. I just told him that I have permission from the headmaster to be here, and he just reviewed the dorm rules with me." Rosa rolled her eyes. "Why, what did you want me to tell him?"

Zero shrugged and proceeded to show Rosa their room. They walked up at a moderate pace up the ancient, wooden staircase, and into the wide corridor where many boys were hanging out. She could feel many of them looking at her, surprised, as if she was some animal on an exhibit. Zero glared back at them and they quickly dropped their head, resuming to their conversations.

"They don't see girls here often, do they?"

"Of course not," Zero retorted. "This is the boys' dorm, if you haven't noticed. And boys live in this dorm." They continued down the hallway, stopping at the very last room, with the number 001 on it. Zero took out a small metal key and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open, and stepped in, not even bothering to hold the door for Rosa.

"Hey!" Rosa exclaimed, annoyed. "You are _so_ not a gentleman."

"Never said I was," snapped Zero. He walked towards the panel of switches and turned the lights on.

"Humph," Rosa grunted, walking to the bed with her luggage on it. "I'm taking a bath first. If you peek, I'll cut your head off, okay?" She added, taking a pair of clothes from her luggage.

"Who would want to peek at you, you flat-chested girl?" He smirked, lying on his bed and gazing at the ceiling.

Rosa reacted instantly to that sentence and threw a bottle of water at his head. She stomped her way past the two beds and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Please R&R~~ Arigatou gozaimasu ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Rosa stood in front of the huge, crystal clear mirrors that hung on the bathroom wall across from the showers. She turned the tap on the white porcelain sink and felt the cool water rush down her hands. She brought her delicate face towards the sink and splattered it gently with the water to refresh herself.

She took the light pink towels folded neatly on the counter and dried her face well. She placed her hand on her forehead, feeling slightly dizzy. She swayed and shook her head, trying to get rid of her unbearable headache. It was then that she finally noticed a long, jagged scar along her upper left arm. She frowned, asking herself why it had been such a long time since she had last noticed it.

Lastly, she slipped out of her black day class uniform, and slipped into her silky pyjamas that she had lain out before her, thinking of the sudden level E vampire attack, six years ago.

It was a long time ago, back when Rosa lived with Yagari Toga. She was assigned to perform a level E vampire erasure with Kiryuu Zero. However, being the young children they were, the duo was not skilled enough to fight against one level E vampire and Rosa received a long, bloody scar from the vampire's sharp, strong claws. They were cornered in a dark back alley, when Yagari came to save them at the last minute possible. And ever since that incident, she never wore any articles of clothing with short sleeves again, in order to hide the scar.

"What took so long?" Zero asked as Rosa unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, carrying her day class uniform in her arms.

"I was thinking," Rosa answered, sighing and jumping onto her bed, lying face-down. "Don't talk to me. I'm going to go sleep now." She turned around and adjusted her pillows, tucking herself in.

Zero got up and walked over to the light panel, switching the lights off. She could hear him get into bed, and waited, trying to fall asleep. Several minutes later, she could hear the light, comforting snores of Zero. Rosa opened her eyes, and noticed the bright moonlight pouring in through the large arched window. She sighed and slowly sat up, careful to stay quiet and not wake Zero up. Turning to stare after the light, Rosa got out of bed and walked towards the window, feeling the cold, stained glass against her fingertips. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the moon that lit the sky of darkness. Feeling lonely, she curled against the windowsill, shuddering slightly at the chilly touch of the glass against her arm. Rosa fell asleep.

The next morning, she was woken up by the loud, annoying beeps of Zero's alarm clock. She stirred awake, leaning against the window. She could hear Zero sigh tiredly, and the shuffle of his blankets as he sat up.

"Why are you sleeping on the windowsill? What happened to sleeping on your bed?"

"I uh..." Rosa began. "I just didn't feel comfortable there and slept here. It's much nicer here. You should come and sleep here sometime."

"No thanks," Zero declined, opening the closet and taking out his uniform. He began to change in the room, and Rosa instantly grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him, blushing.

"Change in the bathroom!" She shrieked, covering her face with another pillow.

"Childish, aren't we?" He asked, placing the fallen pillow on his bed and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

* * *


End file.
